Ed n’a jamais pensé que
by Sherryn de Darkal
Summary: Au chevet d'Edward, Mustang inquiet s'interroge. Et discute avec Alphonse... Léger shônen-ai


**Thème : « Ed n'a jamais pensé que quelqu'un était responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. » (1)**

**Je voulais faire 500 mots… J'ai un peu dépassé 8D…**

* * *

Quand la pierre philosophale semblait se rapprocher, ce n'était jamais que pour mieux lui filer entre les doigts… Quand son existence enfin donnait l'impression d'acquérir un peu de consistance, elle s'évanouissait dans les airs, mirage délétère et évanescent, rêve effacé et furtif. À chacune de leurs tentatives, Ed donnait tout ce qu'il possédait. Il pouvait en oublier de dormir et de manger, se lancer dans les voyages les plus longs, affronter tous les périls sans ciller. Régulièrement, leur quête plaçait sur leur chemin un ennemi ou deux ; alors, imperturbable, il les affrontait à la régulière, puisant dans sa volonté sans faille les ressources nécessaires. Jamais il ne s'économisait, parce que son rêve le plus cher était de rendre un jour à son frère son corps perdu lors de la pratique interdite.

Roy jeta un regard en coin au corps allongé sur le lit et poussa un énième soupir. Deux jours déjà qu'on l'avait amené dans cet hôpital reculé au fin fond des plateaux désertiques, où lui-même ne s'était trouvé que par pure coïncidence, et le jeune alchimiste n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Il trouvait toujours curieux de voir ce petit bonhomme toujours en mouvement, prompt à piquer une colère et à provoquer une bagarre, couché ainsi immobile. Ça lui ressemblait tellement peu.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Le bruit métallique du pas lui permit de reconnaître Alphonse, qu'il salua de dos sans même se retourner. L'imposante armure tira une chaise et s'assit pesamment à son côté.

- Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui, colonel.

- Hum. De rien.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Les sifflements du cardiogramme d'Edward transperçaient l'atmosphère comme autant de fléchettes empoisonnées.

- Colonel ?

- Hn ?

- Vous allez bien !

- … Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? demanda Mustang sans répondre à la question.

- Ben… Vous avez l'air soucieux. D'habitude vous n'êtes pas comme ça.

_À ce point-là ?_ songea Roy.

Il garda encore la bouche close. Alphonse n'osa rien ajouter, et même si son corps d'acier inexpressif rendait ses sentiments difficiles à déchiffrer, d'infimes agitations des doigts et des jambes indiquaient qu'il était mal à l'aise.

Roy regardait Edward. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le petit faisait de l'hôpital, et l'occasion lui avait déjà été donnée de le voir dormir. D'habitude, Ed redevenait un petit enfant dans son sommeil : les traits relâchés, il ronflait sans complexe, le ventre à l'air. Ces moments adoucissaient son visage et le rendaient… mignon, oui, c'était sans doute le terme le plus approprié.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il soudain, alors qu'Al n'espérait plus recevoir une réponse. Comment s'est-il retrouvé dans cet état, cette fois ?

- Oh ! Eh bien, rien de très différent de d'habitude… Il a abusé de l'alchimie et de la baston, vous savez comment il est… Il se dépense sans compter. Il dort beaucoup et pourtant, paradoxalement le mot « repos » ne semble pas faire partie de son vocabulaire.

Dans sa voix transparaissait une note de fierté. Roy aurait pu en sourire s'il ne s'était pas senti si inquiet. Edward semblait plus pâle que d'habitude, qui plus est, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu rester si longtemps sans connaissance. Pire que tout : il ne s'agitait pas en dormant... Si Mustang était resté seul, l'inquiétude lui aurait sans doute tordu l'estomac à le rendre malade. Cependant, Alphonse n'avait pas l'air exagérément inquiet. La différence se situait problème dans sa propre façon de percevoir Edward.

_Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? _

- Pourquoi Edward fait-il tout cela ? Je veux dire, au-delà du fait de retrouver vos corps… On dirait qu'une sorte de haine le pousse en avant…

- De la haine ? Non, je ne crois pas. Peut-être qu'il se sent coupable. Il n'a jamais cessé de prendre sur ses épaules le fardeau de ce qui nous est arrivé, parce que c'est lui qui m'a convaincu.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Mais je savais ce que je faisais quand j'ai accepté de le suivre dans son idée. Je suis aussi responsable que lui, mais allez essayer de lui faire admettre ça…

- Il n'y a donc rien qu'il haïsse ?

- Non… Quoique ? Notre père, peut-être.

- Votre père ? Tu veux dire Hohenheim le Lumineux ?

- Hum hum, acquiesça Alphonse en hochant le casque de son armure. Il considère que c'est de sa faute si maman est morte. C'est vrai qu'elle était si triste, après son départ…

- Votre mère est morte de chagrin, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, sans doute. On ne s'est pas aperçus qu'elle s'affaiblissait. Je pense que nous n'y sommes pas totalement innocents non plus, car nous n'avons pas su prendre soin d'elle comme nous aurions dû. Nous ne faisions que nous amuser à pratiquer l'alchimie ; elle nous approuvait parce qu'on lui rappelait papa… même cela, nous ne l'avions pas compris.

Roy se redressa d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Vous n'étiez que des enfants, vous ne pouviez pas savoir...

- Monsieur Mustang… Même maintenant, nous ne sommes pas si vieux, si ?

- Heu… eh bien… tu as raison, mais bon…

_C'est vrai. Concrètement parlant__, ils sont _toujours_ des enfants. Mais leur maturité est telle que c'est difficile de s'en souvenir… surtout dans le cas d'Alphonse qui n'en a plus le physique, tout en étant beaucoup plus mature qu'Edward. _

- Mais c'est quand même votre père, le responsable ! reprit-il cependant dans un sursaut de colère. Après tout, il n'avait pas à vous laisser seuls si longtemps, et si votre mère n'était pas morte, rien ne serait arrivé. Au fond, c'est bien lui le responsable de la perte de vos corps ! Edward…

_Qu'est-ce que je m'apprête à dire ? _

- Edward ne devrait pas avoir à endosser seul un tel fardeau !

- Oh, non, ce n'est pas son genre, répondit doucement Alphonse. Ed n'a jamais pensé que quelqu'un était responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Aussi forte soit sa haine, peut-être sa colère, il assumera chacun de ses actes jusqu'au bout. Parce qu'il est ce genre de personne.

- Alors… jamais personne ne pourra l'accompagner sur son chemin de croix ?

- Si : moi, répondit tout simplement Alphonse.

Roy lui jeta un regard en coin.

_La relation est de ceux-là est plus forte que n'i__mporte quel lien de fraternité. Ils sont ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Qui pourrait s'interposer entre eux ? Je me le demande…_

Il autorisa un sourire triste à venir lui flotter sur les lèvres.

_C'est bien s'ils sont toujours ensemble, car cela signifie qu'aucun d'eux ne sera jamais seul. Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir tout à fait…_

- Colonel ? Vous allez bien ?

- Heu…

_Je me suis encore perdu dans mes pensées, sans m'en rendre compte. Décidément, ça ne va pas très fort. _

- Tout va très bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je crois que moi aussi, j'ai peut-être besoin d'un peu de repos.

- Je comprends, colonel. Vous ne devriez pas trop en faire, vous non plus.

_Ed, lui, m'aurait crié d'arrêter de courir les femmes. _

Roy Mustang décida cependant de suivre les conseils d'Alphonse. Il se leva et remit sa veste.

- Je viendrai voir demain s'il va mieux.

- Pas de problème. Au revoir ! Encore merci pour aujourd'hui.

En ouvrant la porte, Roy regarda longuement Alphonse. Cette armure ne montrait aucune expression corporelle, mais heureusement Alphonse était un être assez ouvert et ses sentiments se lisaient facilement à sa voix et à son attitude, parfois à ses mouvements. Il n'en restait pas moins incapable de manger et de dormir. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser, quand Edward passait le tiers de ses journées à sommeiller ? À plus forte raison quand il devait le veiller ainsi, de longues journées durant…

_Ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus. _

Ensuite, son regard glissa irrésistiblement vers Edward.

_Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est à lui que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser…__Je sais pourtant à quel point il est résistant et que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter ainsi, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! _

Il allait falloir résoudre ce mystère. En attendant, Roy ferma la porte derrière lui et laissa les deux frères entre eux.

* * *

**(1) Citation de Fruits Basket de Natsuki Takaya – la vraie version étant « Tohru n'a jamais pensé que quelqu'un était responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. » Parce que j'ai pris mon thème en prenant un manga au bol dans ma bibliothèque et en mettant le doigt sur une bulle…**


End file.
